spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Park (Life Of A Sponge Transcript)
SpongeBob And Patrick Feed The Ducks (SpongeBob and Patrick are walking to the pond. Patrick seems to be struggling) SpongeBob: Come on!. It's not that heavy! (Patrick is shown carrying 3 bin liners full of bread) Patrick: Do we really need all this bread!? SpongeBob: Well it was free so you can't argue with that. Patrick: Well i need to argue! (They sit down) SpongeBob: Well were here now to feed the ducks so no use complaining. (SpongeBob and Patrick throw bread to the ducks) Patrick: They seem to enjoy it. SpongeBob: Let's give them more then. (They throw more bread. After a while the ducks throw bread at them) Patrick: Is that meant to happen? SpongeBob: It's probably a signal saying they want more. Patrick: But they look angry! SpongeBob: So?. You were angry because you wanted more chocolate. When i gave you some you were cheerful again. (The ducks throw more bread at them. One of the ducks tosses a anchor at them) All: Gaah!!. (They run off) Patrick: Maybe we should have tried rowing instead! SpongeBob: You fell in last time!. Let's do some exercise for a change and carry on running! (They keep on running) Sandy Attempts To Have A Picnic Peacefully (Sandy is preparing a picnic for herself. She places the basket onto the cloth) Sandy: Perfect. (She pulls out a sandwich from the basket) Time to tuck in Sandy. Oh wait i forgot the drink.(She places the sandwich down and get's out a cup of soda from the basket. Sandy notices the missing sandwich) Huh? I must be really starving today. (She get's out another sandwich. She then get's out a straw. The sandwich has also gone) Wow that was quick..... (She get's out another sandwich) Ant: Ready!. And.....Hup 2 - 3 - 4!. Hup 2 - 3 - 4! Sandy: How....the....hell? Ant: Come on. Move it, Move it! (Sandy snatches the sandwich) Sandy: Not today thank you! (The ant grabs her leg and tosses it far away) Waaah!!!. So he thinks i can give up that easily huh!?. Time to get serious! (Sandy grabs the ant and flicks it. The ant makes some Karate noises and beats her up) Ant: '''Gentleman....March! '''Sandy: I don't believe it!. It knows karate really well! Ant: Gentleman.....March with me! Sandy: Well theirs only one thing for it.............*Sigh*....Buy another picnic...... (She walks off upset) Squidward Messes Around With A Reef Blower (Squidward is sitting on a bench reading the newspaper. He hears the sound of the Reef Blower) Squidward: Stop it SpongeBob! (The noise continues) Guy: I'm off for my break. (The guy leaves) Squidward: I told you to stop......*Sigh*.....Talking to my self (He reads a sign)' '''Gone for break. Please don't touch it. That means you Squidward Tentacles. (Squidward makes a grin) (Scene fades to Squidward running to an old lady) '''Old Lady:' Almost their..... Squidward: My word lady. You sound like you need some help. Old Lady: Why thank you young man! Squidward: (Sucking walking stick into the Reef Blower) There! Hope you like standing more than walking! (Squidward laughs) Old Lady: (Crying) Oh dear........ (Squidward spots a young kid with Ice Cream and runs to him) Squidward: Hey there little boy! I know how to make your Ice Cream Better! Boy: Really? Squidward: (Blowing dust onto it then sucking it with the Reef Blower) Their good as new! Boy: (Crying) I hate bullies but....now i hate you more!! (Squidward's laughing is interrupted by a crowd of fish behind him) Nat: Oy!. We have a bone to pick with you! Squidward: Ok i might have been a bit too harsh!. Gaaah I'm sorry! (He runs off screaming) Nat: Come here! I'll have your bones for tomorrow's teatime and your skin for Breakfast! Squidward: Dear SpongeBob....(Squidward starts to think) Now what else do people write in wills...... Mr Krabs Searches For Buried Treasure......Again Soon Category:Transcripts